


Fallen Star [PodFic]

by MariaChester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Audiobook, F/M, Podfic, Thor AU, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaChester/pseuds/MariaChester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Loki wants is revenge-the Cube may be his key. But when he hides his identity to get info from Jane Foster, something inside him shifts. And when the Cube is stolen, Loki must choose between vengeance, and the woman he fears he can never have.</p><p>Written by Alydia Rackham<br/>Narrated by Maria Chester<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallen Star](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120784) by Alydia Rackham. 



> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own this story or any of the images or music contained within. This is intended only for entertainment purposes, no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Story by Alydia Rackham  
> www.fanfiction.net/s/7035974/1/Fallen-Star
> 
> For this and other stories read by Maria Chester visit wonderfulworldofstories.wordpress.com or subscribe to my YouTube channel WonderfulWorldofStories!


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

 


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

Fallen Star Chapter 5 Part (1 of 3)

Fallen Star Chapter 5 Part (2 of 3)


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




End file.
